Apocalipsis
by Keviin Dragneel
Summary: Este FanFic trata sobre el apocalipsis zombi, los alumnos de Fairy Tail tendrán que hacer todo por intentar sobrevivir, en esta historia encontraran amor, drama, acción etc. La historia es NaLu pero para darle un poco de drama a la historia habrá también NaLi y LoLu espero que sea de su agrado
1. El Apocalipsis

Este FanFic trata sobre el apocalipsis zombi, los alumnos de Fairy Tail tendrán que hacer todo por intentar sobrevivir, en esta historia encontraran amor, drama, acción etc. La historia es NaLu pero para darle un poco de drama a la historia habrá también NaLi y LoLu espero que sea de su agrado y si me pueden ayudar con sus reviews para el mejoramiento de mi redacción se los agradecería

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, pero la historia la pensé yo, a algunos les recordara High School Of the Dead, sin embarga la trama será muy diferente.

**Capitulo 1: El apocalipsis**

Un pelirosa llamado Natsu caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela Fairy Tail, era el único, ya que minutos antes lo habían sacado por hacerles bromas a sus compañeros. Su mirada se poso sobre una ventana que daba una brisa de tranquilidad, sin más se acerco a esta respiro profundo, vio el paisaje y logro visualizar a muchas personas que estaban entrando a su escuela y algunas estaban en el portón principal, su apariencia era repugnante.

Pudo observar como esas personas se lanzaban hacia otras personas mordiéndolas, El pelirosa que observo que más de esas cosas entraban a su escuela corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su salón de clase. Interrumpió al maestro y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había visto muy alterado. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse.

-No es broma lo digo enserio… (**Explicaba el pelirosa muy alterado**)

-Esa estuvo buena… (**Decía Gray riéndose de él pelirosa**)

-Enserio esto no es ninguna broma (**decía Natsu frustrado el pelirosa**)

Todos se reían de su según ellos patética broma

Entonces Natsu, sujeto a lucy de la muñeca levantándola de su asiento y con un tono de vos sereno dijo:

-Lucy sal del salón

-pero que estás diciendo (**respondía la rubia confusa**)

-QUE SALGAS! (**Grito el pelirosa enojado**)

Lucy solo asintió y lo espero fuera del salón, Natsu se aproximo a su mejor Amigo-Enemigo y lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa, sacándolo del salón, todos eran expectantes hasta el maestro, Juvia y Loke al ver que Natsu se llevo a sus amigos corrieron tras de ellos para que evitar que Natsu les hiciera daño.

Levy por su parte también salió para ver que su mejor amiga estuviera bien, Gajeel no se quedo atrás al ver a la enana salir del salón.

_-Pasaron algunos minutos luego que Natsu saliera-_

El profesor tranquilizo a la clase y de pronto se escucho un grito proveniente de afuera, Elfman salió del salón para ver hacia la ventana y quedo aterrado, regreso a su salón y grito:

-Natsu tenía razón

Elfman sujeto a su hermana llamada Mira de la muñeca y salieron corriendo del salón al igual que los demás.

Corrieron hacia el salón de su hermana pequeña y vieron que todos los amigos de su hermana menor corrían alterados, detuvieron a uno de sus compañeros.

-Donde esta Lissana (**pregunto el albino**)

-Se la llevo un chico con cabello rosa (**dijo el chico y siguió corriendo**)

Elfman y Mira se miraron uno al otro y decidieron seguir su camino cuando alguien le grito:

-ELFMAN, MIRA POR AQUÍ! (**Grito alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos**)

-Natsu! (**Gritaron los dos hermanos**)

-Solo síganme los llevare a un lugar seguro (**Explico el pelirosa**)

-pero que haces aquí Natsu no deberías haber salido de aquí (**pregunto Elfman**)

-La salida está llena de esas cosas

-y porque nos buscaste Natsu (**Pregunto Mira**)

-Cuando fuimos por Lissana ella quería regresar por ustedes pero yo le dije que los buscaría

**Flash Back:**

-Natsu suéltame (**dijo la rubia**)

-Si no te comportes como un loco paranoico (**decía Gray**)

-Cállense los dos y espérenme aquí, no se muevan (**les ordeno el pelirosa**)

Natsu fue al salón de de Lissana que era un año menor que el

-LISSANA! (**Grito entrando al salón**)

-Que sucede Natsu (**pregunto la albina menor**)

-Por favor alumno salga de mi clase y no interrumpa (**dijo el profesor**)

-Lissana acompáñame (**dijo el pelirosa ignorando al profesor**)

-Pero estoy en clase (**respondió la albina confundida**)

-Vamos de prisa no hay tiempo que perder (**dijo Natsu casi rogando de rodillas**)

-Está bien Natsu (**dijo la albina un poco preocupada**)

Cuando salieron de salón Natsu logro ver que Lucy y Gray tenían compañía y eran sus compañeros Loke, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy

-Oye que crees que haces SALAMANDER! (**Dijo Gajeel**)

De pronto se escucho un grito y todos se dirigieron a la ventana y observaron lo que pasaba

-Pero que rayos son esas cosas (**pregunto Gray**)

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que hace unos minutos muchos entraron a la escuela, no hay tiempo el único lugar seguro es la terraza (**explicaba ansioso mientras subía las escaleras**)

Todos estaban corriendo a toda prisa pero Lissana se detuvo y dijo:

-Mis hermanos tengo que regresar

-Nooo! (**Grito Natsu sujetándola de la muñeca**)

-Pero Natsu son mis hermanos (**explicaba la chica con lagrimas apunto de salir**)

-yo regresare por ellos…tu sube (**dijo Natsu con sus ojos tapados por la sombra de su flequillo**)

-Pero..(**Trato de hablar la albina pero fue interrumpida por un grito**)

-QUE SUBAS! (**Dijo muy molesto y alterado el pelirosa**)

-Está bien Natsu y cuídate (**dijo la albina para seguir su camino**)

-Oye Natsu (**grito una rubia**)

-Que sucede Lucy (**pregunto el chico**)

-Cuídate mucho (**le dijo la chica abrasándolo**)

-Tenlo por hecho (**dijo devolviendo el abrazo**) ahora váyanse ya los alcanzare

-Está bien te esperamos allá (**dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa y siguiendo su camino**)

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Gracias Natsu (**le agradecía la albina mayor**)

-Es por estas escaleras tenemos que llegar a la terraza (**explicaba el chico**)

Natsu se detuvo de repente y les dijo a los hermanos que siguieran, vio a los demás alumnos y observo como unos estaban tirados y los demás los pisaban y Natsu les grito

-Por aquí síganme

Todos lo vieron y corrieron a la escaleras sin embargo la mayoría fue interceptada, Natsu intento ayudar a un chico que estaba siendo mordido por uno, el pelirosa le dio una patada a una de esas cosas directo en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el piso, sin moverse, entonces el pelirosa vio al chico y ya era tarde.

Natsu siguió su camino, volvió su mirada atrás y vio como esas cosas lo seguían y se limito a correr más rápido, ya podía ver la puerta y la abrió de golpe de la misma manera cerro y la atranco con un fierro.

Natsu se sorprendió al ver a mas de los que había visto antes

Los únicos que lograron llegar eran: Erza, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Juvia, Gray, Loke, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Mira, Lissana y Lucy. La última se abalanzo sobre Natsu

-Tonto porque no llegaste con Elfman y Mira (**dijo la rubia abrazándolo**)

-Jejeje es que trate de ayudar a algunos pero no los pude salvar (**dijo Natsu abrazándola y poniendo una cara triste**)

-Te equivocas nos salvaste a Droy y a mi (**dijo Jet**)

-Enserió pues me alegro Esperen y como llegaron Erza, Laxus y sus amigo

-La encontramos en el camino mientras subíamos en el tercer piso **(dijo Levy**)

**[N/A: Erza, Laxus y sus amigos son de tercero y por eso encontraron a los demás cuando se dirigían a la terraza y Mira también es de la misma edad pero entro junto con Elfman]**

-Pero que nadie sabe que son esas cosas (**pregunto Gray**)

-Juvia cree que son caníbales pero Gray sama protegerá a Juvia (**dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos**)

- Si claro (**dijo gray con indiferencia**) y por cierto ustedes dos (**apunto a Lucy y Natsu**) parece que están disfrutando el abrazo (**dijo con un tono burlesco**)

Lucy y Natsu se miraron y en sus mejillas se poso un color rojizo y se separaron ya que habían estado abrazándose todo este tiempo.

Erza hablo y volvió al tema –yo creo que esas cosas son zombies

-Es cierto respondió Laxus

-No yo creo que esas cosas son…(**dijo Natsu con un tono de seriedad**)son nada más y nada menos que (**cada vez con más seriedad**) simios caníbales del espacio exterior

Todos cayeron asía atrás al ver la tonta ocurrencia del pelirosa.

-Sí que eres un tarado Natsu (**dijo Gray**)

-sí pero yo no soy un pervertido

-a quien le dices pervertido

-a ti y por cierto ponte pantalones

-pero como rayos (**Dijo Gray y comenzó a ponerse sus cosas**)

-Sabes Erza es imposible que sean zombies (**dijo Levy dejando de lado la tonta ocurrencia**)

-Pues Levy al parecer no lo es (**dijo Erza segura**)

Se escucharon golpes en la Puerta y unas voces que gritaban que los ayudaran

**XXX**

**Espero que les guste es mi segundo FanFic lo continuare pero me tomara tiempo ya que tengo que pensar más la trama**

**Espero que dejen sus Reviews con las cosas que no les gustaron o lo que puedo mejor, espero su opinión, si desean darme alguna idea para la continuación se los agradeceré **


	2. Los sobrevivientes

Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de Apocalipsis XD sé que me tarde mucho pero la Universidad es muy dura, también estuve pensando en que hacer, y gracias por el apoyo de todos, sigan dejando sus reviews para motivarme y subir rápido el 3 capitulo. De ante mano perdón por los errores ortográficos.

Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, La historia la cree yo para su entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Como ya vieron tiene un cierto parecido a HOTD.

**PD:** tengo otro FanFic NaLu se llama las vueltas de la vida

**Capitulo 2: Los Sobrevivientes.**

-Pues Levy al parecer no lo es (**dijo Erza segura**)

Se escucharon golpes en la Puerta y unas voces que gritaban que los ayudaran

**XXX**

Al escuchar los gritos los alumnos se propusieron a abrir la puerta, dejaron pasar a dos estudiantes de primer año.

-Oye esos son Romeo y Wendy ¿Verdad, Lucy? (**pregunto Natsu con un fierro en las manos**)

-Si Natsu, y baja eso (**respondió Lucy asiendo referencia al fierro en sus manos**)

-Y como estamos seguros que no son uno de esas cosas (**dijo Natsu levantando el fierro nuevamente**)

-Natsu-Nii somos nosotros (**dijo Romeo**)

-Aun no estoy seguro, los seguiré vigilando (**dijo Natsu viendo a los niños con una mirada amenazante**)

-Natsu ya deja de amenazar los (**regaño Lucy**)

-Como tú digas (**respondió Natsu**)

**[N/A: Los niños vieron a Natsu corriendo hacia arriba y con sumo cuidado evitaron a los zombies que quedaron varados en el tercer piso, ya que no vieron a Natsu cuando este acelero su paso, la terraza es el cuarto piso]**

-Todos presten atención (**hablo Laxus**) Erza dirá unas palabras

-Bueno nosotros somos los sobrevivientes pero no duraremos mucho si seguimos aquí (**dijo Erza**)

-¿A qué te refieres? (**pregunto Lissana**)

-No hay comida, ni agua, no nos podemos proteger del sol, con los días también moriremos (**respondió Erza**)

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? (**pregunto asustada Evergreen**)

-Pues hay dos salidas de emergencia en la terraza asta abajo una de ellas (**escaleras**) va a dar a la carretera y la otra en el parqueo de la escuela (**respondió erza**)

-¿Y que con eso? (**pregunto Gray**)

-Pues que nos dividiremos en dos equipos y escaparemos y nos reuniremos en… (**Pensó unos momentos**) en la casa de Natsu. (**Respondió Erza**)

-Ehh… ¿Por qué e mi casa? (**pregunto Natsu**)

-Porque tú casa está más alejado de la civilización y si son zombies eso quiere decir que no habrían muchos cerca de tu casa. (**Respondió Erza**)

-Buen punto (**dijo Gray**)

-Los equipos se dividirán en (**explico Erza**)

**El equipo N#1**

Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Elfman, Mira, Lissana, Jet, Droy y yo (**explico Erza**)

**Equipo N#2**

Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Loke, Wendy, Lucy y Natsu

-Los dos equipos tienen por lo menos a 2 personas que conocen la casa de Natsu y ya que ustedes tiene menos, bajaran por el parqueo (**Termino de explicar Erza**)

-Esperen (**dijo Laxus**) Busquen comida, armas, cualquier cosa que sea útil.

-Está bien respondieron todos

**Equipo N#2**

Los estudiantes bajaron la escalera, para su suerte no había ninguna de esas cosas (**Zombies**) cerca

El equipo vio un supermercado al caminar por algunos minutos (**45 min**), pero para su mala suerte estaba rodeado por muchos zombies. Sin embargo adentro del establecimiento no había ninguno. Levy reunió a todos y comenzó a explicar un plan que acababa de pensar

-Para que mi plan funcione los mas rápidos, tendrán que hacer mucho ruido para atraer a esas cosas, cuando lo hagan los demás tendrán que tomar todo lo que puedan muy rápido. Los distractores serán Natsu y Gajeel (**dijo Levy preocupada**)

-Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, aprobaron el plan

_-Levy siguió explicando-_

Conozco muy bien la zona a una cuadra den la vuelta a la derecha corran y sigan hasta llegar a la siguiente cuadra ahí esta una estación de tren, creo que cerca de ahí queda la casa de Natsu.

-Entonces nos vemos en casa de Salamander (**dijo Gajeel mirando a Levy y tranquilizándola**) estaremos bien no te preocupes enana.

-Está bien cuídate y no me llames enana (**articulo con rabia la peliazul**)

-Nos vemos luego (**dijo Natsu para comenzar a correr**)

-NATSU! (**Grito Lucy reclamando la atención del mencionado)**

Natsu se acerco y le dijo:

-No grites arruinaras el plan

-Lo siento (**se disculpo la rubia**)

-¿Que me querías decir? (**pregunto el pelirosa**)

-Cuídate (**dijo la rubia casi en un susurro con la mirada al suelo muy sonrojada**)

Natsu la abrazo y ella respondió al abrazo, fue corto pero lleno de sentimientos.

-No te preocupes por mí, cuídate no quiero que nada te pase (**dijo Natsu con una vos suave para que solo ella lo escuchara**)

-Te veo en tu casa

-Está bien (**dijo el pelirosa alejándose**)

_-Cuando Natsu y Gajeel ya no eran visibles-_

-Lucy, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes al amante del tabasco (**dijo burlonamente Gray**)

-Cállate (**dijo una sonrojada rubia, pegándole a en la cabeza a Gray**)

**-**_10 minutos más tarde_**-**

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Gray, Loke estaban esperando que apareciera la distracción, minutos más tarde se escucho a lo lejos un carro tocando la bocina, llamando la atención de los Zombies, arrancaron a una marcha muy lenta, ya que los zombies eran muy lentos.

Luego de algunos minutos, el supermercado quedo vacio, los que se quedaron, corrieron, entraron al lugar, tomaron unas bolsas y metieron comida a montones y botellas de agua.

-Esos tontos, como rayos consiguieron ese auto y porque no nos lo dejaron a nosotros para llevar las cosas (**pregunto Gray**)

-Gray-sama, eso nos daría problemas ya que el motor asía mucho ruido y si nosotros lo lleváramos a la casa de Natsu también irían esas cosas (**respondió Juvia**)

-Juvia-Chan tiene razón (**respondió Wendy**)

Al terminar de reunir las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir, se dispusieron a Salir pudieron observar que algunos zombies se acercaban al supermercado, se limitaron a corren asía la casa de Natsu. Llegaron a la casa y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, entraron con cuidado y observaron a los integrantes del equipo N#1, todos estaban callados y cabizbajos.

-¿Que sucede? (**Pregunto Loke**)

-… (**Nadie respondió**)

-¿Que sucede pregunto nuevamente?

-Jet y Droy… Estábamos acorralados… ellos intentaron distraerlos pero se les abalanzaron y no pudieron escapar (**dijo Erza**)

Levy cayó al suelo llorando, Lucy la abrazaba ella la entendía, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y ahora están muertos.

-Ellos eran unos Hombres de verdad (**dijo Elfman llorando**)

-Gorila no llores (**dijo Evergreen en el mismo estado**)

-Los hombres de verdad lloran

Todos volvieron su mirada a la puerta que estaba siendo abierta y pudieron ver a un moreno entrando con muchas armas

-¿Y esas armas? (**pregunto Freed**)

-Bueno, Salamander y yo nos perdimos, pero llegamos a un pueblo y vimos un lugar lleno de armas

**[N/A: Gajeel ya sabía donde vivía Natsu, aquí Natsu no tiene problemas con los vehículos y como se perdieron fácil es Natsu y Gajeel pero después cada uno logro llegar]**

-¿Y Natsu? (**pregunto una Rubia al borde de las lagrimas sujetando su pecho con ambas manos**)

-Bueno el siguió con el carro, me dijo que me escondiera mientras alejaba a esas cosas y así pudiera tomar todas las armas y balas.

_-Horas más tarde-_

Lucy estaba extremadamente preocupada pero minutos más tarde llego el pelirosa con una caja.

-Natsu llegaste (**dijo una rubia feliz**)

-Si me tomo más tiempo de lo pensado llegar hasta mi casa

-¿Qué traes en la caja? (**pregunto Mira**)

-O es un gato azul que encontré mientras me dirigía asía acá (**respondió el pelirosa**)

Todos rodearon al gatito azul que decía: Aye, Aye

Loke se acerco a Lucy

-Lucy, puedo hablar contigo (**pregunto el chico pelinaranja con lentes**)

-¿Que Quieres? (**pregunto intrigada la rubia**)

-No te lo puedo decir aquí vamos a la cocina

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a la cocina, no sin antes ser visto por un pelirosa, pasaron más de 2 minutos y el pelirosa se dirigió a la cocina para saber que ocurría, lo que observo lo dejo perplejo no lo podía creer.

**XXX**

Jejejje hasta aquí el capitulo 2 perdón por no poner que sucedió con Loke y Lucy pero así hay mas drama XD ¿**Lucy y Loke se estarán besando o algo peor**? No lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo, dejen sus reviews para motivarme a hacerlo más rápido XD

**Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

•LevyMcgarden12

•adara026

•yes

•Namine drawing

•Reino Inquieto


	3. Celos

Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de Apocalipsis XD sé que me tarde mucho pero la Universidad es muy dura, también estuve pensando en que hacer, y gracias por el apoyo de todos, sigan dejando sus reviews para motivarme y subir rápido el 3 capitulo. De ante mano perdón por los errores ortográficos.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, pero la historia la pensé yo, a algunos les recordara High School Of the Dead, sin embarga la trama será muy diferente.

Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta, sus reviews me motivan a escribir y si no lo más probable es que lo deje por un tiempo xD

**Capitulo 3: Celos**

Natsu estaba viendo como Loke estaba demasiado cerca de la rubia, se enojo pero no intento interferir y cuando se disponía a irse para que no lo vieran golpeo una lata que vacía con los pies que se encontraba en el suelo

-¡Natsu! (**dijo la rubia sorprendida al ver a Natsu**)

-Continúen en lo que estaban (**dijo el pelirosa dolido y sin mirar a los ojos a la rubia**) lamento interrumpir

-No es lo que crees (**se defendió la rubia**)

Loke solo veía atónito, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban enamorados eso iso que se le oprimiera el corazón pero aun así no se la iba dejar fácil a Natsu.

Natsu salió de la cocina con un dolor e su pecho, la rubia se disponía a seguirlo y contarle lo ocurrido pero fue detenida de la muñeca por Loke.

-Suéltame Loke tengo que explicarle a Natsu (**decía la rubia sin conseguir que la soltara**)

-Déjalo solo esta celoso (**dijo Loke sin percatarse que de alguna manera ayuda a Natsu**)

-¿Celoso? (**pregunto la rubia con cierta alegría que disimulo bien**)

**[Nota de autor: lo que esté en comillas "" son pensamientos ok continúen]**

-Ehh "pero que rayos estoy haciendo"… bueno eso creo (**dijo el pelinaranja tratando de no ayudar más al pelirosa**)

-Tengo que hablar con Natsu (**dijo la rubia**)

-Espera, tu sabes que me gustas y que respondes a mi pregunta (**dijo el pelinaranja**)

**Flash Back:**

-y bueno ¿qué me tenía que decir? (**pregunto la rubia tomando una lata que estaba en una silla para así sentarse**)

-Bueno es algo que te quería preguntar desde hace mucho (**dijo el pelinaranja tomando la lata que tenia la rubia y tirarla hacia atrás y esta cayó en el suelo**)

-y ¿Qué es eso? (**pregunto la rubia**)

-Eres la única chica que me hace sentir bien cuando estoy a tu lado todo se convierte en alegría (**dijo tomando la de la mano y hacer que se levante de la silla**) y por eso te quiero preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-"que le digo sin lastimarlo, yo no siento lo mismo a mí me gusta Nat…" (**Pensaba la chica pero fue interrumpida por el pelinaranja**)

-y bien que dices (**seguía esperando la respuesta**)

-Bueno… no creo que sea el mejor momento para eso por si no lo recuerdas estamos en peligro (**decía la rubia**)

-Bueno entonces yo te protegeré (**dijo el pelinaranja acercándose a la chica y dejándola en estado de shock por la distancia en la que se encontraban**)

-"no me puedo mover, que hago no quiero que mi primer beso sea con el" (**pensaba la chica**)

Cuando Loke estaba a escasos centímetros y sellar el beso una sonido de una lata los interrumpió sacando a Lucy del shock en el que se encontraba y los dos observaron de donde provenía el sonido y vieron al pelirosa

**[N/A: La lata era la misma que había tirado minutos atrás Loke, el destino :3, lo demás ya lo saben xD]**

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Lo siento Loke pero no me gustas (**dijo la rubia**)

-Ya veo así que es Natsu ¿verdad? (**pregunto Loke haciendo sonrojar a la rubia**)

-S… Si (**dijo susurrando sonrojada**)

-Déjame decirte que no me daré por vencido (**dijo el chico y se salió del lugar**)

La rubia buscaba a Natsu por su pequeña casa y vio la puerta abierta sus amigos habían ido a tomar aire, salió y busco a Natsu y lo encontró lo vio triste y cuando se disponía a salir del lugar en el que estaba pudo ver como Lissana se acerco a el pelirosa.

-Hola Natsu (**saludo la albina**)

-Hola (**dijo tratando disimular su tristeza**)

-Porque esa cara (**dijo la albina**)

-No es nada

-Pude ver como saliste triste y Loke me conto lo que sucedió no estés triste (**dijo la albina**)

**[N/A: Loke solo le conto a Lissana lo que vio Natsu]**

-Maldito Loke (**susurro Natsu**)

-Sabes Natsu, desde que estábamos pequeños estoy enamorada de ti (**confeso la albina**)

La rubia sintió como su pecho se oprimió y decidió irse y dejarlos ya que ella sabía que desde pequeños ellos eran muy unidos pero cuando se dio la vuelta escucho a Natsu.  
-Lo siento Lissana pero yo solo te veo como a mi hermanita a mí me gusta Lucy pero ella está con Loke y no puedo verlos junto creo que me iré de aquí

-Natsu es tu casa (**dijo la albina**)

-Lo sé pero me duele mucho el pecho y no quiero ver como se besan frente a mí

Lucy estuvo a punto de salir y decirle lo que sentía pero lo mejor era esperar, "no lo quiero perder" (**pensaba la rubia**)

-Bueno Natsu pero ¿estás seguro que esos dos están juntos? (**pregunto la albina**)

-Si… bueno eso creo

-Entonces por qué no se lo preguntas (**dijo la albina**)

-¿Ehh?

-¡LUCY! Sal de ahí (**dijo la albina que ya había visto a la rubia**)

La rubia salió de su lugar de escondite sorprendida ya que la albina la había descubierto

-¡Lucy! (**Dijo Natsu sumamente sorprendido**)

Mientras Lucy se acercaba a Natsu la albina se paro y a una distancia prudente para que Natsu no la escuchara le advirtió algo a la rubia

-Suerte Lucy (**dijo la albina**)

-Gracias Lissana pero ¿Por qué?

-Solo trata de hacer feliz a Natsu porque ya no te daré otra oportunidad si la desperdicias luchare por Natsu

-E… Está bien y gracias (**dijo la chica sonrojada**)

-De nada (**dijo la chica**)

Cuando Lucy estaba frente a Natsu, este se levanto y se miraron fijamente vieron y Lissana ya no estaba cerca y Lucy interrumpió el silencio que se había formado.

-Natsu yo...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo tres ya le dije si dejan reviews subiré más rápido el capitulo cuatro.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Redacto mal? ¿Muy corto?

Quiero saber lo que piensan y por cierto los invito a leer mi otro Fic NaLu "Las vueltas de la vida" xD


End file.
